Servant of evil
by Simakai
Summary: Suite des vidéos de la série evil par Methy: le point de vue de Ren sur le tragique destin qui les frappe, lui et sa soeur jumelle adorée...


Comme promis, la suite de ma fic Daughter of evil, qui suit bien évidemment les vidéos et chansons créés par Methy basés sur Vocaloid, voici servant of evil, la chanson de Ren. Le ton y est beaucoup plus personnel, tout comme la chanson d'ailleurs. Je me suis basé sur un certain vidéo chanté par Yamai (je crois), qui est probablement le plus triste de tous...

J'ai encore écrit ça dans un moment d'insomnie, il faut croire que ça me va bien... j'aime quand même mieux ce que j'ai écrit pour daughter, mais c'est pas mal non plus... les reviews sont bienvenues!

* * *

Tu es ma princesse, je suis ton serviteur. Jumeaux unis par un destin tragique, et pourtant il n'en a pas toujours été ainsi mais c'est lorsque j'ai souhaité de toutes mes forces faire ton bonheur que tout a changé.

Je me rappelle de ce jour, tu sais, je jouais avec toi, et tu nous faisais des couronnes d'herbes et de fleurs. Le soleil faisait luire tes cheveux dorés, et le ciel bleu ne se comparait même pas à tes yeux. Je suppose que c'était la même chose pour moi, puisque nous nous ressemblons tant, mais je n'avais d'yeux que pour toi.

Nous étions deux simples enfants jouant dans l'herbe, heureux en cette belle journée d'été. Mais alors que tu venais de terminer ta première couronne, Rin, ils sont venus et nous ont séparés. Ils nous ont déchirés, nous les jumeaux inséparables, pour ces raisons que seuls les adultes osent évoquer.

Je voudrais ne jamais devenir adulte.

Lorsque je t'ai retrouvée, sur ta tête était posée une véritable couronne et non simplement une bande de fleurs et d'herbes maladroitement attachée. Tu étais devenue une princesse, couverte d'or et de joyaux, et le seul moyen de me rapprocher de toi était de te servir.

Tu es devenue ma princesse, et moi ton serviteur, et j'ai juré de te protéger par-dessus-tout. Notre destin était scellé.

Mais il ne s'est mis en branle véritablement que lors de notre voyage dans cette ville voisine. Nous y avons croisé la princesse du pays vert et son fiancé. Et en voyant son doux visage, son beau sourire, en entendant sa voix chantante, j'en suis immédiatement tombé amoureux.

L'amour est une chose bien horrible, n'est-ce pas Rin ? Car jusque là je t'aimais plus que tout au monde, et maintenant mon cœur était déchiré. J'ai lu l'horreur sur ton visage, et toute ta tristesse. Vraiment, déchiré.

Et je l'étais encore plus lorsque tu m'as ordonné d'aller tuer Miku, la princesse verte.

Tu aimais son fiancé, le prince du pays bleu, n'est-ce pas ? Ou bien avais-tu compris que j'aimais Miku, et voulais-tu tester ma fidélité… ou me garder pour toi seule ?

C'est ainsi que je t'ai choisie, Rin. Ma belle princesse dorée, dont je resterais éternellement le serviteur. Ma jumelle irremplaçable. C'est donc pour t'obéir que j'ai chevauché jusque dans les contrées vertes, et c'est pour ton bonheur que j'ai enfoncé cette lame dans le cœur de la femme que j'aimais. Les mains couvertes de sang, je suis aussitôt revenu vers toi, sans regrets, sans doutes.

Mais alors pourquoi ces larmes sur mes joues ?

Oh, pour toi, j'ai joué la comédie du bonheur, te proposant des brioches, tes friandises favorites et tout ce que tu désirais, avec le sourire. Tu ne les as pas vues, ces larmes, non ? Mais tu sais, en jurant de te protéger, je savais qu'un jour viendrait où je le ferais au prix de mon innocence, et que je deviendrais le pire des hommes.

Pleurais-je pour ma belle princesse verte dont le sang avait éclaboussé mes mains ? Ou pleurais-je pour moi-même et mon sort si triste ?

Ou bien, pire que tout, étais-je en train de devenir déjà adulte ?

Rin, je savais que nos jours de bonheur étaient comptée. L'on savait que le meurtre de la princesse verte avait été fait sous tes ordres. Kaito, le prince bleu, était ivre de colère et de tristesse, et soulevait ton peuple, avec l'aide d'une puissante guerrière rouge. La princesse verte était si belle et si pure, elle était très aimée de tous, et l'on jugeait que tu méritais la mort pour avoir ordonné la sienne.

Pourquoi, pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle meure pour que tu sois heureuse ?

Mais tu étais ma princesse, et j'étais ton serviteur, et lorsque les armées de la dame rouge et du prince bleu furent à nos portes, j'ai continué à te protéger et à prier pour ton bonheur.

« Échangeons vite nos vêtements.

« Enfile les miens et enfuis-toi vite d'ici.

« Ça ira, nous sommes jumeaux, personne ne remarquera. »

J'ai défait le ruban qui attachait mes cheveux, et j'ai enfilé ta robe, alors que tu me suppliais de ne pas y aller à ta place. Comprenais-tu pourquoi je prenais ta place et me laissais capturer ? Le comprendras-tu un jour ?

Toute ma dernière nuit fut la tienne : j'étais une princesse, tu étais une fugitive, et notre destin tragique allait bientôt s'achever, du moins pour moi. Et durant toute cette nuit, joignant mes mains qui gardaient le souvenir du sang rouge de la princesse verte, j'ai continué à prier, comme toujours, pour ton bonheur.

Le lendemain, dès l'aube, on m'a conduit à l'échafaud. J'ai croisé le regard à la fois dégoûté et triste du prince bleu. Celui d'acier de la guerrière rouge. Et finalement, j'ai vu le tien, Rin. Ton regard si bleu, embrouillé de larmes.

Et j'ai souri en me disant que la chose que j'ai pu faire pour ton bonheur, c'était de mourir à ta place.

Alors, s'il te plaît, Rin…

Sois heureuse pour nous deux.

Mais…

Si je pouvais naître à nouveau, j'aimerais jouer à nouveau avec toi, et t'aider à finir ces couronnes de fleurs.

* * *

En passant: NON je n'écrirai pas la suite. Je sais très bien qu'il y a d'autres chansons pour cette série, mais je ne les aime pas du tout, elles ne m'inspirent pas. J'aimerais peut-être écrire pour d'autres chansons comme Karakuri Burst, ou les chansons nonsense par Hachi ou wowaka, j'aimerais vraiment me remettre aux fanfictions, mais le temps est la chose qui me manque le plus en ce moment...


End file.
